Such drawer guides, whose runner rail supports the drawer at the drawer bottom, are known for example in a form in which the guide rail fastened to the carcase wall reaches from below into the corresponding runner rail that is formed by an inverted channel removably fastened to the drawer. Inside of the runner tracks are provided for rollers held in an elongated cage. The rollers can roll on the tracks of the guide rail on the one side and on associated parts of the inside surface of the runner rail, thus permitting longitudinal displacement of the runner rail relative to the guide rail. Due to their high transverse stability when the drawer is in the extended state, and the possibility of arranging the runner rail under the drawer bottom so as to be invisible when the drawer is open, drawer guides of this kind have been used increasingly in recent years. At its end inside the carcase the runner rail is fastened by a hook projecting upward from the runner rail behind the drawer back and inserted into a substantially horizontal bore in the drawer back. Fastening at the front is achieved by a holding pin inserted into a bore in the front part of the edge of the associated drawer side, projecting from the upper side of a holding lug reaching under the drawer side and fastened to the runner rail (published German Patent Application 36 41 325). Since the holding pin is inserted into the associated bore in the drawer side from below, the drawer can be removed from the runner rail relatively simply by raising the front end of the drawer in the extended state far enough to release the holding pin from the bore, and then the drawer is pulled forward, i.e., in the opening direction, off from the hook inserted into the drawer back.
In today's mass production, drawers and their cabinets are as a rule made separately and not assembled until after orders are received. On account of precision production and the fact that the furniture wall materials have little tendency to shrink or expand, the installation of drawers in a cabinet can be performed as a rule without difficulty, by mounting drawer guides on the inside surfaces of cabinet walls and then fastening the runner rails to the drawers. Under unfavorable circumstances, when for example in the manufacture of the carcase and drawers inaccuracies occur in the dimensions, or in the case of distortion due to external influences (drying out or aging), it can happen that fastening the runner rail to a drawer in the simple manner described becomes difficult or impossible because the lateral distance apart of the two runner rails of the drawer does no longer agree precisely with the distance between those parts of the guide rails that are to be engaged by them. To create the possibility of compensation it has already been proposed to make the holding pin displaceable to a given extent on the lug holding it transversely of the direction of movement of the drawer, thus permitting adjustments in the horizontal direction. In further development of this known transversely adjustable mounting of a runner rail (German published patent application 41 14 708) it has also been proposed to create a vertical adjustment of the drawer in addition to the transverse adjustment by providing a tap in the lug that displaceably holds the holding pin, at a distance from the holding pin, containing a screw which thrusts through a pressure plate against the bottom edge of the drawer side. By turning the screw upwards or downwards a change can be made in the support of the drawer side with respect to the lug and thus with respect to the runner rail, i.e., the level of the drawer in the front area. This adjustment in level is possible only with a screwdriver from the bottom of the open drawer, which presents difficulties in the case of bottom drawers. In the latter case the drawer must be removed for this purpose and the more easily accessible screw can then be turned to the desired setting, and then the drawer has to be mounted again on the runner rails and the result of the adjustment can be checked. It is apparent that this manner of achieving the level adjustment is inconvenient and complicated.
The invention, on the other hand, is addressed to the problem of creating a simple drawer level adjustment that can be performed without tools and which will be independent of any transverse adjustment.